


FanArt for Bright Hair About The Bone by MissDisoriental

by tw1tt3rfan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw1tt3rfan/pseuds/tw1tt3rfan
Summary: A few little photo edits inspired by the 'Dear You' sections of MissDisoriental's beautiful Hannigram fic.





	FanArt for Bright Hair About The Bone by MissDisoriental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> Thank you for your story MissDisoriental! So much fantastic art has already been made for it by people with actual talent and I’m not an artist at all. Using quotes from the diary entries isn’t even my original idea. But I’m so in love with Bright Hair About The Bone that it inspired me to make something anyway <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
